


Broken Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non Canonical Fic, Secret Crush, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heyo! I know that this is crap, but I wanted so bad to write a Megpollo fic.
Relationships: Apollo/Meg McCaffrey, Apollo/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 15





	Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I know that this is crap, but I wanted so bad to write a Megpollo fic.

I’m at Apollo and Reyna’s weeding reception. I got the invitation some weeks ago, and I decided to go since Apollo was one of my best friends and He see like his little sister. I see Reyna’s beautiful dress.It is white and A form.Apollo is smiling as if this moment is the best of his immortal life.They are dancing to the tunes of “El Aguacate” or Avocado in English, a Ecuadorean song.

It is beautiful but it also is harmful .It is about a men who loves the women so intensely but her feelings doesn’t correspond or that’s what Reyna said in her Bachelorette party. It reminds me of my situation. 

I have a crush in Apollo since Jason’s death. He was so nice and caring and I got a intense crush on him. But I have never told him about it because I was afraid he rejected me. I see people, Reyna and Apollo's friends and family, enjoying this moment and recording it to remember it always.I can imagine how Apollo and Reyna's future could be. They are going to their honeymoon to Puerto Rico, Reyna's homeland. They eventually would get kids and maybe I could be one of their children's godmother.They would see their grow up and when Reyna die, she would became inmortal and will acompany Apollo eternally.Maybe if I confessed my feelings before, I would be the girl who dances with Apollo.This is all my fault. Thinking about this all I wanna do is to cry but I don't want Apollo to worry. I won't ruin his night.So I get up of my seat and I go to the bathroom.

.


End file.
